Fluid ejection assemblies, such as inkjet printers, utilize fluid ejection devices, e.g., ink cartridges, to dispense fluid or ink, e.g., onto a recording or print medium such as paper. Such devices include a container having one or more chambers for storing liquid ink. The ink is dispensed by a printhead that includes a plurality of nozzles or orifices and that is provided adjacent the recording medium during operation of the printer.
In one arrangement, commonly referred to as a wide-array inkjet printing system, a plurality of individual printheads, also referred to as dies, are attached or connected to a single substratum. In other arrangements, only a single printhead may be provided. A printhead is electrically connected to the substratum such that signals may be provided by the printer to the printhead to selectively disperse fluid or ink as needed.
Wires used to electrically connect the one or more printheads to the substratum are relatively fragile, and are subject to breakage during manufacturing and/or use of the fluid ejection device. For example, the wires may be subject to damage during the regular cleaning cycle of the printheads during use, as when the cleaning mechanism brushes across the printhead surface.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a fluid ejection device or cartridge (e.g., an ink cartridge, etc.) that utilizes wires to connect the one or more printheads to the substratum in a manner that reduces the damage to the wires.
It would also be advantageous to provide a material to encapsulate the wires without damaging the wires and/or the printheads. It would be desirable to provide a fluid ejection device and/or a method of making such a device that exhibits any one or more of these or other advantageous features.